SAVE INSTANT STAR!
by Nami James
Summary: OK, so you guys are reading chapter 4 but your not responding to it... WHY?... READ CHAPTER 4. READ IT, READ IT, READ IT!: SAVE INSTANT STAR! Here are some things you mite and mite not know...
1. SAVE INSTANT STAR!

**READ CHAPTER 4. READ IT, READ IT, READ IT!!! **

**-**

**- **

OK, people we got a **BIG PROBLEM **here. **Most** of the fallowing was **not** written by me:

-

One December 17th, Stephen Stohn (creator of Instant Star) posted a blog saying that season 4 of Instant Star will be the final season. God knows how many petitions are out there to save our favorite shows, but I really hope this one will be different. I hope that with enough signatures and enough fan support, we will be able to convince Stephen and the networks, that Instant Star shouldn't end yet.

-

There are to many people out there that _**LOVE**_ this show, and I'm here on behalf of all of them.

We **CAN**** NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!!! ** And I say that we don't.

-

Why did you start watching Instant Star? Was it because of Alexz Johnson in the "24 Hours" video? Did the promo's make it seem really interesting? Or, something else? Well, here's a better question: why did you continue to watch Instant Star? The music, the plot, the relationships, the actors? Okay, guys, I'm about to get really sappy here, so bear with me! We're about to take a trip down Instant Star's Memory Lane. Before Instant Star even existed, I was a huge fan of Alexz Johnson. She's probably the only reason I even watched the season premiere, and boy am I glad I did! Instant Star is one of those shows that doesn't come by very often, especially these days, when television is making more and more shows about sex, drugs, lies, murder, and plastic surgery all combined into one cheesy story. So, that's one of the many reasons I am really sad to see it end. Anyway, let's get back to the point. Do you remember the first season? The first episode? I know you do! We all do! The things I remember the most about the first season is how cool of a character I thought Jude was. Oh, and Jamie's "blue" hair and glasses. (Don't you miss geeky Jamie?) And OF COURSE, Little Tommy Q! Who knew we'd all fall in love with him so fast? But we did.

We fell in love with Tommy, Jamie, Jude, the music, and the beautiful quotes. My favorite episode of the first season was Unsweet Sixteen. I had been waiting since the very first episode for Jude and Tommy to become a couple. Of course, they didn't become a couple in that episode, but they did admit their feelings for each other. Oh, and let's not forget that kiss! It was so sad, but so perfect! And even though we didn't get to see Jude and Tommy as a couple that season, it was one of the best seasons. It was the beginning; what started it all. I remember listening to the season one soundtrack so much, that I nearly forgot other music exist! It wasn't until the beginning of season two I realized, "there's other people besides Alexz Johnson who sing?!" And, well, I think most of us were pretty addicted to Instant Star in one way or another. Some read fan fiction like there was no tomorrow. Some wrote it. Some made graphics. Others made fan videos or did covers of the songs. We were all touched and inspired by this show. We've been inspired, met so many amazing characters in Instant Star, and have been introduced to amazing music and artists. But most of all, we've all met new friends! It's a shame to see such a life changing (Yes, it is life changing, no matter how you look at it!) television show be put to an end. So here I am, writing and trying to convince you guys to speak up! I respect all the cast and crew from Instant Star, and I still will no matter what happens! I just know that I can't just say 'okay it's over' when I feel like it shouldn't be over at all. I understand that four years is a long time and we should all be thankful the show has lasted us this long. I also understand how sad we all are that Instant Star is ending.

-

**SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!?!?**

Again,_ Most _of what you just read was _not_ written by me, I'm just here to Spread The Word! In my own way.

ALL of us IS fanfic reader and writers are here because we fell in love with this show for are own reasons, mine? IS gives me something to look foreword too, every Friday night for 30mins I get to step out of my sometimes shittie life and be that person, for me being Jude for that little bit of time every week, means that I get to go through what she go's through, I have people that loves me and I even have people that look up to me. Not to mention the two HOT guys that are in love with me. That's why I love IS, but why do you? DLS has a the petition link to **_SAVE INSTANT STAR_** so go sign and Spread The Word! The kids at ALEXZcast have come up with some kick ass ideas, but the one that I think is the best (and not to mention the cheapest) way to get there attention is the following:

2. Our symbol- The symbol for saving Instant Star, will be a guitar pick. We want to send in as many as possible to Epitome to show how much the show genuinely speaks to us. Symbols always speak a touch louder than the letters, because we obviously made the effort to go out and purchase these things to send to production. And also, it shows we care about the little details of the show, like the guitar pick necklace Jamie gave to Jude in "Even Better Than the Real Thing". Plus, you can add your own taste by detailing a pick with permanent marker or something of that sort.

The pick idea is the _SHIT_ and that's one of the main thing that I'm going to do. If you hit up DSL they have the link to the SIS site and I will have them posted in my profile to just in case. The SIS site has all of the main big-wig's e-mails and the addresses. So start sending those guitar picks, make fan video, post **_SAVE INSTANT STAR_** signs any and everywhere you can, but most of all **SIGN THE PETITION!!!**

If you want more info hit up my profile.

And again,

**_SAVE INSTANT STAR_**


	2. 1600!

Hey every body it's me again and I'm here to tell you that we've hit **1,600** Signatures on the DLS SIS petition site but we still have a long way to go. To really make a difference we need at least **100,000** signatures so spread the word!

But I want to here from you! What are you going to do to **HELP SAVE INSTANT STAR!?!?!?**

-

The kids at ALEXZcast have some kick ass ideas and I've copied them down here:

* * *

**OUR CAMPAIGN:**

**1. Letter writing- We want the fans to speak their mind about the show, and how it has affected them. We all have a reason for why we fell in love with the show. Maybe it's only because Tim/Tyler/Laura/Alexz is hot, or talented, or whatnot, but we have our reasons. They should know our reasons, and why we need Instant Star to stay on the air. The voice of the fans matter.**

**2. Our symbol- The symbol for saving Instant Star, will be a guitar pick. We want to send in as many as possible to Epitome to show how much the show genuinely speaks to us. Symbols always speak a touch louder than the letters, because we obviously made the effort to go out and purchase thse things to send to production. And also, it shows we care about the little details of the show, like the guitar pick necklace Jamie gave to Jude in "Even Better Than the Real Thing". Plus, you can add your own taste by detailing a pick with permanent marker or something of that sort.**

**3. Fan videos- Make a video of anything to show your support to the show. You can simply say that you don't want the show to be cancelled, or you can reinact your favorite scenes, or even sing Instant star songs! What you put on the video is up to you, but it's all about saving the show. Make it known that this show means something to you.**

**4. Fan signs- Take a picture of yourself sporting a sign that says, "SAVE INSTANT STAR" and anything else you want to say. You can have it on a piece of paper, and show off your face, or even something more random than that. Just make sure it says "SAVE INSTANT STAR" somewhere, and it's done with the intention of saving the show!**

* * *

**-**

**- **

So take some of there ideas and make them happen!!! I mean a pick only cost like $ .50 and if you add that up with some string, a $.05 copy of the petition letter, and a stamp your only spending 1.50, $2.00 tops! So go, make a difference **SIGN THE PETITION**, send in a pick, make a video, do _**WHATEVER**_ just** _HELP SAVE OUR SHOW!!!_**

I will try to post everyday with updates on when we are on the SIS petition, so for more info on the SIS movement go to the DLS site, or hit up my profile for the site addresses.

-

**SAVE INSTANT STAR!!! SIGN THE PETITION!!!! **


	3. 2100!

Hey every body it's me, again, _SORRY_ that I couldn't update sooner, but I sick and in bed so again _SORRY_... ANYWAY, I'm here to tell you that we've hit **2,100** Signatures on the DLS SIS petition site but we still have a long way to go. But remember to really make a difference we need at least **100,000** signatures so spread the word!

-

But forget about all that, I wanted to know who wrote this?:

-

* * *

**The only show that I ever connected with. Instant Star has music, it has drama, it has comedy, it has everything that I look for in entertainment. **

**A lot of the teens who watch the show I think really grew up with it, too. As Jude changed the hair, as Jamie lost the glasses, as Sadie went from peanut jeans to pencil skirts, it was over the course of three years. That's three years of dedicating a decent portion of our lives to following this show, loving this show. And for a lot of viewers those three years were their growing up years too. As we were going into highschool, college, whatever, this show's characters and situations, though centered the music world, were also very much like ourselves and our lives. **

**But the most thrilling part of the show is in fact that music world aspect. We can almost vicariously experience our dream, as music lovers essentially, through Jude. Through a girl who is like in us in a lot of ways. She lives; she learns; she loves; she cries. She's growing up; she's imperfect; she's getting better, living life. But she's experiencing it in a way we can only dream of. And Instant Star gave us a glimpse of that dream becoming reality. **

**This show means a lot to us. As Sadie said to Tommy about bands in season 1, has there ever been something that you just connected with? You'd stand outside in the rain waiting for concert tickets...or, I don't know, spend nine months on a message board reading fanfiction and deliberating while waiting for the next season to finally air? Instant Star is that for us. Just give us this much. Save Instant Star**.

* * *

-

Everyday I take a look at the at the petition site and read comments by other IS lovers to try to get a feel on how everyone is dealing with the possible cancellations of OUR show and everyday I read things that other people say, how they feel, what makes them love this show and I have not once disagreed on anything anyone says but that comment was one of the most hart felt dedications to the SIS movement that I think I've read in days…

-

Hey people don't forget:

-

**SIGN THE PETITION!!! **

**DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH CANCELLING OUR SHOW!!!**

**SAVE INSTANT STAR!!!**


	4. 3200!

Hey everybody it's me, and I'm back with the petition update, and **OMG** I'm here to tell you guys that were kickin' ass, we've almost hit **3,200!!!** Signatures on the DLS's **SIS** petition site but we still have a long way to go. To really make a difference we need at least **100,000** signatures so spread the word!

So, anyway here's the deal, all you **IS** lovers, I just put out an order for **150** **Guitar Pick** that will be arriving at my house by the 12th, and I will be mailing them to the address on the DSL's **SIS** site. Now the thing is, that I don't want all **150** picks to be from me. So if you would like me to send a **Guitar Pick**** N****ecklace **in your name, e-mail me a.s.a.p. My e-mails on my profile and as soon as you e-mail me I'll write you back you back telling you what to do.

People we have to do whatever we need to do in order to save **our** show. And yes, sometimes that cost money, don't be cheap A-hole, if you love **IS** as much as you all say you do then prove it but as for me **IS** brings me happiness and I will do what I have to do to save it. So that means that every month twice a month until May 15th, I will be sending **150** **Guitar Pick Necklaces** to the-N's offices and to the **IS** studios that is **1350** total and it's going to be up to you guys if one or more of those letters are going to be in your name…

Now the thing is, that I'm a poor broke student and until spring classes start back up and I get my refund, I have to borrow the money for January from My Mother. So I'm gonna need a little help and that help is a dollar. _**JUST ONE DOLLAR**_ and come on I one dollar too much to ask for to help, _**SAVE INSTANT STAR**_?

So anyway that's what I'm doing on my end to help save IS, but what about you? Do anything and when I say anything, I mean it! Anything from sending **150 Guitar Pick Necklaces** to e-mailing the IS big wigs _**SAVE INSTANT STAR!!!**_ A thousand times over again like me ;p. But just do the do and _**SAVE INSTANT STAR!!! I **_love this show you love this show we all **LOVE THIS SHOW!!!** So just **DO SOMETHING** and don't forget to the _**SIGN THE PETITION**_ on the DSL's site.

-

_**SAVE INSTANT STAR, SIGN THE PETITION!!!**_


End file.
